El Laboratorio
by SuperBrave
Summary: La reencarnación del mal en el Universo, ansiosa de beber de los poderes de los guerreros más poderosos. Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, Goten, Trunks, Bra, Pan, todos ellos serán trasladados a un lugar inhóspito donde serán sometidos a los más crueles experimentos.
1. Chapter 1

Queridas amigas mías. Puesto que Seducción Fatal va a tocar a su fin, necesitaba crear una especie de sustituto. En el presente Fic nos introduciremos en los más oscuros secretos de los saiyajins. Advierto de escenas fuertes, situaciones extremas, violencia y sexo. Así que, menores de edad, por favor, aléjense de la pantalla… Sólo recomendado para mayores de 18 años. Bienvenidas a…

**EL**** LABORATORIO:**

No era la venganza lo que alimentaba sus ansias, sino la maldad. Esa clase de oscuridad inmunda que se asienta en el corazón de algunos seres en el Universo y procura transformar todo aquello que toque en odio. Su corazón estaba muerto, asesinado por la lujuria de la aberración y el sadismo, en esencia pura, enmascarado tras los prometedores avances de la ciencia.

¿Qué supone el sacrificio de unos cuantos seres en comparación con el bien mayor del conocimiento? Imaginad el secreto de la eterna juventud, de la infinita fuerza… Había llegado el momento decisivo. Las alas de Nosferatu se extendieron sobre la Corporación Cápsula y los esbirros del Doctor Makai Roth se desperdigaron como una plaga neutralizando a Bulma con un gas adormecedor.

Los surcos de los años se apreciaban en su rostro y la mesita de noche estaba poblada con un interminable cúmulo de fotos viejas y fotos nuevas, de amores muertos, de nietos y nietas, de recuerdos de un tiempo que no fue el que era gracias a su hijo: Mirai Trunks.

No la buscaban a ella, no al menos a la Bulma de aquel tiempo. Estaba demasiado vieja, demasiado cercana al otro mundo como para soportar lo que vendría. Les necesitaba jóvenes a todos ellos… Cada espécimen, un tiempo. Cada tiempo, una mente, unos recuerdos, unas vivencias… Los juventud de cada cual gracias a la máquina del tiempo.

Así pues, uno a uno, fueron capturados de las más inverosímiles formas. El joven Vegeta de sus dieciocho oscuros años, el fuerte Nappa, más por error que por encargo. Raditz, que aventajaba al príncipe unos pocos años. También Freezer fue capturado, y con él Zarbón, los veteranos de aquella partida de caza.

- Dispuestos en la Sala 1, Señor.

La segunda remesa de especimenes para el Laboratorio fue adquirida en otra época. Una Bulma veinteañera, un Goku en sus mejores años de juventud. Krilin, Yamcha y Piccolo.

- Sala dos terminada.

- Broly se encuentra ya en la cámara de aislamiento número tres, Maestro.

- Especímenes Gohan, dieciocho años. Y Androides C18 y C17 dispuestos en sala cuarta.

- Sala cinco: Los jóvenes Trunks y Goten.

- Sala seis: Bra, dieciocho años. Pan, diecinueve años. Marron, con 26.

- Baby en sala 7.

- Realizando el proceso de teletransportación de la sala uno, mi señor.

El sonido rechinante de los motores sacudió levemente la nave antes de que un haz de luz se desplegase desde la cubierta con dirección a un planeta que se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

- Sala uno evacuada en la zona norte del planeta, señor, procederemos con las siguientes salas.

- Deben estar cada una en un cuadrante distinto del planeta, aseguraos bien de ese detalle.

La voz fría y monótona del doctor Makai resonaba en la habitación dejando una extraña sensación a almendras amargas, corrompiendo con su aliento gélido cualquier atisbo de alegría o paz. Su voz era diabólica, su presencia infringía una clase de pavor que no puede describirse como no sea recurriendo a los temores más profundos del alma de cada cual. Sus ojos penetraban el espíritu, su mente controlaba cada ápice de voluntad de aquellos que le servían. Solo tenía que susurrar sus deseos y serían concedidos. Conocía el pasado, podía ver más allá de las apariencias, de la piel...

Ciencia, espíritu, su investigación iba más allá del mero conocimiento genético, más profundo que desentrañar los misterios de la naturaleza. Probar las almas, probar el dolor, tentar, aspirar cada gota de vida de sus víctimas y su poder…

Reviews please, quiero saber qué os parece este nuevo fic… Un abrazo.

María SuperBrave.


	2. Atrapados

† **E L L A B O R A T O R I O †**

_La vida es un veneno amargo que bebemos al nacer y que termina por devorarnos cuando llega la hora de nuestra muerte._

**Capítulo 2: Atrapados.**

Freezer y Zarbón miraron a su alrededor con horror. La nieve recubría cada centímetro cuadrado y un resplandor incómodo desquiciaba la vista hasta el punto de forzar un entornar de ojos involuntario. ¿Qué había sucedido¿Cómo es que estaban en aquel sitio? Y lo más importante¿Dónde estaban? Por más que trataban de recordar sus últimas horas de existencia eran incapaces de hallar una respuesta lógica.

Permanecían aún inmóviles y mudos cuando un fulgurante haz de fuego rojo surgió desde el cielo hacia la tierra incinerando el aire y adoptando la forma un remolino imparable. En apenas unos segundos, aquella luz incandescente se disolvió desapareciendo como si jamás hubiera existido. Cuando la claridad cedió a tonalidades más cómodas, la silueta de tres desorientados saiyajins resaltó entre el blanco paisaje como un recorte de revista. Lejos de comprender su situación, Vegeta, Raditz y Nappa mostraban igual amnesia e incomprensión que sus superiores.

- ¡Monos! - gritó Freezer lamiendo sus labios repentinamente secos - ¡Explicadme de inmediato qué está sucediendo! – declaró irritado exigiendo una respuesta que intuía no sería respondida.

Los saiyajins aún trataban de superar una ceguera transitoria, pero la voz de su Amo era demasiado inolvidable como para pasarla por alto. Sus colas apretaban sus cinturas con un rictus de tensión fatídica. Dándose cuenta de la delicada situación que suponía ante el Maestro una tardanza en responder, forzaron cada célula de sus cuerpos para reaccionar ante una lentitud exasperante que parecía haberse apoderado de sus cuerpos y sus mentes; mirar, hablar, escuchar, responder… suponía un esfuerzo titánico. Pasados algunos segundos interminables que colmaban de impaciencia al lagarto, que ya formaba un haz de ki en su dedo apuntando a la mole de músculos que era Nappa, el príncipe acertó a exhalar un débil - No… - que se transformó en un fehaciente y sonoro – Lo ignoramos Lord Freezer.

La voz de Vegeta parecía más grave que de costumbre, más salvaje y despiadada incluso que la que había tenido en posteriores años. A sus dieciocho era un joven fuerte y recio dispuesto a demostrar que nada ni nadie era capaz de afectarle. De no haber actuado así, no hubiera podido sobrevivir en el ejército donde fue admitido cuando era un niño. Los compañeros del escuadrón saiyajin respiraron aliviados por la pronta intervención de su comandante.

- ¡Explorad el terreno inmediatamente! – ordenó Zarbón tomando el relevo mientras que el lagarto golpeaba con la cola nerviosamente en el suelo y se entretenía manipulando rayos de energía entre sus dedos a forma de un juego tétrico que prometía muerte pronta.

El escuadrón hizo una reverencia militar rápida y se alejó a cumplir el cometido, partiendo cada cual en una dirección distinta a cual más veloz para alejarse del punto conflictivo. No era un secreto que el humor de Freezer causaba estragos entre su propio ejército incluso por cuestiones más nimias que las que parecían afectarles ahora.

- Esto no me gusta, Zarbón. Estos malditos monos tienen que saber lo que sucede… - murmuró demostrando una de las escasas ocasiones en que se permitía pensar en alto.

- Es posible que hayan sido transportados aquí de la misma forma que nosotros, Maestro - respondió respetuoso el consejero algo congratulado del grado de confianza depositado en él.

- Eso lo averiguaremos en breve… tengo mis técnicas para obtener la información que necesito… - dejó caer con una ladina sonrisa que desató un cierto temblor involuntario por parte de Zarbón. Se preguntó de repente si no era aquella alguna de las confesiones en alto que precedían a una ejecución inmediata. La necesidad de hacerse imprescindible acució el cerebro de Zarbón animando el ingenio con ciertas clases de estrategias sucias, aunque efectivas, para conservar la cabeza sobre los hombros.

Ya a varios kilómetros de distancia Vegeta no daba crédito a la situación. ¿Cómo era posible aquello? Desaparecer repentinamente y aparecer en un inhóspito planeta... Llevaba una hora de vuelo y no evidenciaba ni una sola presencia de vida por los cuadrantes que analizaba. Se intuía que aquel planeta debía ser de un tamaño gigantesco a juzgar por ciertos detalles de sencilla apreciación en vuelos de cierta altura. ¿Sería posible que fuese un planeta desierto¿Dónde estaría la nave que los había transportado allí? Miles de interrogantes se agolpaban en su cerebro, uno detrás de otro, formando una madeja interminable de teorías deshilachadas en cientos de posibilidades ilógicas.

Estaba a punto de conectar el scuter con el campamento base para hacer un informe del perímetro cuando una extraña luminosidad llamó su atención. Era una especie de barrera acuosa del color del mercurio. Un metal… un metal fundido.

El frío, de por sí bastante insoportable, se intensificó en aquella zona. Vegeta se observó reflejado en aquella masa líquida. Era hipnotizante la forma en que su rostro ondeaba distorsionándose y mezclándose con partículas de minerales en tonalidades coloreadas de azulados y dorados posiblemente tóxicos. Casi sentía una atracción insana hacia aquella superficie, algo turbio le dominaba. Sus pupilas, las pupilas que se reflejaban en aquel líquido no eran suyas, eran de otra persona. Algo le estaba observando desde el otro lado. Quizás desde dentro mismo del metal líquido. ¿Sería aquel su enemigo? Ignorando la gelidez que se estaba apoderando de sus músculos se aproximó un tanto más para visualizar de cerca aquel detalle desquiciante. El grito de Nappa le previno de continuar aproximándose y, comprendiendo el peligro previno a sus compañeros con un rápido - ¡No os aproximéis al metal! - que frenó en seco la peligrosa maniobra de Raditz. Nappa se retorcía de dolor en el suelo sosteniendo un brazo que se había transformado de repente en una masa ensangrentada de músculos al aire y piel quemada por un frío ácido, corrosivo, que parecía querer devorar su cuerpo lenta y dolorosamente.

- Estoy herido… - se quejó lastimeramente por transmisión desde el scuter (su medio de comunicación).

- ¡Que te sirva de lección! – gruñó Vegeta desoyendo los lamentos del soldado.

- Ayudadme. Arrrggg - gritó introduciendo su brazo en el frío de la nieve y sintiendo un alivio ligero aunque insuficiente.

- Volved a la base inmediatamente - ordenó Zarbón repentinamente.

Raditz partió para recoger a Nappa mientras que Vegeta optó por indagar un poco más aquel extraño líquido.

Repentinamente algo cruzó por su mente, fue un extraño presentimiento, una idea inmunda, algo más inverosímil aún de creer que la propia situación. Una jaula… Estaban encerrados en una maldita jaula de metal líquido. Sobrevoló hacia la estratosfera del planeta, por encima de unas nubes tan blancas como la misma nieve de la superficie y confirmando que el muro iba curvándose cada vez más hasta acabar en una bóveda sin salida alguna. Estaban atrapados como si fuesen unos conejillos de indias en una jaula, una jaula con ojos, que les observaba, un espejo falso, un... Esto no le iba a gustar a Lord Freezer…

En algún otro lugar del planeta de paisaje boscoso y completamente distinto al anteriormente descrito, tres jovencitas despertaban lentamente como quien sale de una resaca pesada. Su cabeza era una sinfonía de grillos desafinando.

- ¡Qué demonios…! - se quejó la peliazul masajeando sus lóbulos temporales con un frustrado intento de calmar su jaqueca.

Pan obvió sus malestares y adoptó la pose en guardia tratando de percibir el ki de algún enemigo.

- Colocaos detrás de mí, no me fío en absoluto - informó haciendo un alarde de fuerza y valentía que poco alegró el dolor de cabeza de la hija de Vegeta.

Hubo una época en que fueron amigas, las mejores, después todo cambió. Los intereses de Bra, la forma de vida, las ideas, los sentimientos, la rivalidad entre familias… Un cúmulo de circunstancias conspiraron para desunir a las dos niñas que eran el ojo derecho de sus respectivos padre y abuelo, Vegeta y Goku, eternos rivales. Diríase que ellas, ambas, hicieron suya aquella rivalidad y se empeñaron en cobrar pasado con presente exagerando, si cabía, el odio existente entre sus ascendientes.

- ¿Crees que necesito que me defiendas? - gruñó arañando con los dientes de arriba los de abajo como una víbora que prepara el veneno antes de su ataque.

Pan la miró de reojo y, después ignorándola, cerró los ojos. Bra giró 180 grados situándose espalda contra espalda y controlando el otro lado del perímetro. No había presencia de enemigos cercanos, concluyeron ambas relajando la tensión impertérrita de los músculos de su espalda. Marron, que había permanecido entre ambas hundiéndose en la miseria de no haber aprendido a luchar ni a percibir el ki siquiera, siguió tragando saliva y mirando en todas direcciones.

Bra se volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa extraña - Descuida, aquí no hay nadie.

- Yo no diría tal cosa tan rápido - murmuró Pan aún afectada por cierto presentimiento extraño.

Marron se aferró un poco a su mejor amiga, la más joven de los Briefs, y buscó algo siguiendo la dirección de los ojos de Pan. Bra sintió una inquietud repentina pero su orgullo era una fuerza prodigiosa que le impedía girar su cuerpo y aún los ojos hacia lo que quiera que fuese que hubiera llamado la atención de Pan.

- Siento como si me observasen - alcanzó a decir Marron aterrada.

- Si, yo también - asintió Bra anhelando de repente la presencia de su padre.

Pan voló rápido hacia aquel brillo plomizo seguida de Bra, no dispuesta a permitirle quedar encima a pasar de ser consciente de su inferioridad de fuerza frente a la nieta de Son Goku.

Marron cayó de rodillas indignada - ¡No me dejéis solaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - chilló estallando en incontenibles lágrimas por no haber, tampoco, aprendido a volar.

--------

- No lo toques - advirtió Trunks a su mejor amigo antes de que extendiese la mano hacia el metal. Hacía un rato que habían despertado y que exploraban el planeta en una búsqueda de respuestas que muchas almas compartían aquel día desde sus respectivas celdas.

- ¿Ves eso? - murmuró Goten observando el extraño brillo de dos pupilas observándoles desde el otro lado.

- Nos están mirando…

---------

En el campamento de Freezer, Vegeta rendía cuentas de lo que había observado. Se limitaba a relatar los hechos mecánicamente, científicamente, sin atreverse a elaborar teorías o aventurarse a dar explicaciones acerca de la situación. Había aprendido a callar tanto como a hablar lo justo y necesario. Por la boca muere el pez, y la suya no diría más que lo que le pidieran que dijera, reservando para sus adentros cuanta información valiosa pudiera serle útil en un futuro incierto. El conocimiento es poder. Y quizás de aquel lance podría salir beneficiado con la prematura muerte de se maldito Amo. Su odio hacia Freezer era el secreto mejor guardado detrás de una servil actitud, aunque arrogante.

Raditz no tardó en llegar con Nappa a cuestas gritando de dolor como un berraco en el matadero. Quizás no era un metal sino un ácido. Puede que fuese ambas cosas… Lo que estaba claro es que aquello le había destrozado el brazo desde el codo hacia abajo. Freezer se aproximó al herido con morbosa curiosidad. Una sonrisa enferma se trazó en sus fríos rasgos acordes con el paisaje justo antes de retirarse adivinando lo que vendría.

Raditz extendió sin cuidado alguno el brazo de Nappa que exhaló un grito ensordecedor. Su rostro estaba desfigurado. El de sus compañeros solo demostraba impasividad.

- He ahí lo que diferencia a los saiyajins del resto de mis soldados Zarbón, observa - se congratuló Freezer analizando de lejos la escena.

El guerrero de cabellos verdes procuró disimular la repugnancia que aquella herida estaba causando en su estómago pero no se atrevió a apartar la mirada.

Sin una sola palabra de aviso, sin un pequeño ápice de consuelo o de compañerismo, Raditz abrazó con ambas manos el bíceps del gigante. - No tiene solución - murmuró apenas.

Vegeta no vaciló siquiera antes de amputar el antebrazo. Un chorro de sangre salpicó la arena convirtiéndola en un charco rojo. La hemorragia fue cauterizada por el Príncipe con una nueva aplicación de energía que abrasó las venas. Antes de caer desmayado Nappa alcanzó a decir - Gracias - después fue abandonado sobre el frío lecho a esperas de que sobreviviera a sus heridas.

- Solo los fuertes tienen derecho a seguir viviendo. Si todos mis soldados siguieran esta norma, mi ejército sería el más perfecto de todos.

Zarbón debía admitir la verdad de aquellas palabras. Solo que si el resto de sus soldados aplicasen tan duros tratamientos médicos, seguramente gozaría del ejército más efectivo, temible, pero menos numeroso, de todo el Universo...

-----------

- ¿Quién está ahí detrás? - Gritó Bra exasperada ante los ojos que parecían clavarse detrás justo de su reflejo.

- Ahora verán - gritó Pan formando un impulsivo Kame Hame Ha.

Bra gritó un tardío - ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - antes justo de apartarse de aquella imprudente acción.

---------

- ¿Qué es esa luz? - gritó Goten desde el otro lado acercándose un poco más al corrosivo líquido.

---------------

_ ¿Qué tal?_

_Aris.Melcra, en eso andamos._

_Bra-viki, gracias por lo de grande, vosotras hacéis que me anime a escribir con tan lindos comentarios._

_Shadir, ya me conoces… jejeje._

_Schala¿Cómo de entretenido va, eh?_

_Moony¿suficiente horror?_

_Saiya élite, subestimas a Cáliz de sangre, es un fic de mis preferidos, aunque reconozco que se sale del encuadre de los saiyajins y pierde esencia por ese motivo. Pero ¿no adoras eso de ver a Vegeta convertido en vampiro?_

_Diva destrucción, yo soy como terminator, siempre digo: "volveré…"_

_Karo, pues ya verás cuando el experimento avance, ahora está en pañales la cosa… juas._

_Besos a todas. María SuperBrave._


	3. Primeros encuentros

EL LABORATORIO

Capítulo 3: Primeros contactos.

Pero… Pero… ¡¿Cómo se atreven a tratar de esta manera a una chica tan preciosa y delicada como yo?! ¡Debería darles vergüenza! ¿Cómo se han atrevido? ¡Ah!

Para Bulma no era demasiado agradable aquella situación. Se encontraba en medio de un desierto con un sol caliente como una brasa y, como era bastante blanca de piel, nadie le quitaba un color rojizo de los mofletes que, aunque favorecedor, rozaba la chamusquina.

Dios mío… ¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Kalahari? ¿Sahara? ¿Atacama? ¡Qué maldito desierto es este! ¡Eh! – gritó - ¡Eh! ¿Hay alguien por aquí? Alguien… ¿interesado en rescatar a una bella dama de un apuro? – matizó sensualmente - Prometo recompensarte… - sugirió contoneándose seductoramente - "si eres guapo" – añadió mentalmente con una mirada algo ladina.

El sepulcral silencio tan solo roto por una brizna de aire que levantó una cortina de arena fue la respuesta a sus plegarias.

Esto no me gusta – murmuró antes de presenciar como se arremolinaba el viento y un tornado de arena comenzaba a formarse delante de sus propias narices.

Oh, oh… ¡Socorro! – Gritó corriendo como loca por aquel mar interminable arena hirviente - ¡AHHHHH! -.

¿Habéis escuchado algo? – murmuró Goku a varios kilómetros de allí.

Será el viento… - agregó Krilin algo mosqueado.

Si, debe ser eso… - acordó Yamcha.

Pero allí donde no alcanzaba la vista, se encontraba la pobre de Bulma, sorteando a trompicones a un tornado que parecía decidido a engullirla. Los lagrimones le caían por doquier mientras maldecía su suerte, al tornado, a toda la arena que se estaba tragando y a la maldita persona que la había llevado allí.

¡Se me va a estropear el cutis! – gritó alterada dándose la vuelta, frenando su zig zag y encarando al tornado de una vez – y eso no te lo consiento… - añadió con rencor – sería una gran pérdida para la humanidad – se ¿autoconvenció?

El tornado dudó unos instantes, se paró frente a frente, Bulma sonrió triunfalmente y, entonces, se quebró de golpe toda la valentía que portaba. Dios mío, ¿estaba pretendiendo atemorizar a un tornado? Se ve que el fenómeno meteorológico razonó lo mismo porque arreció el viento y embistió contra la pobre adolescente.

¡SOCORROOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó. Y siguió la persecución.

¿Habéis escuchado algo? – preguntó de nuevo Goku mientras encendían una fogata y asaban a cierto animalejo que habían encontrado en el oasis donde se encontraban.

Nah, debe ser el hambre, Goku – bromeó Yamcha.

Por cierto, seguro que Bulma debe estar en casita tan tranquila tomando un te con esas galletitas tan buenas que hace su madre – añadió Krilín.

Ah, ni lo nombres siquiera, me encantan esas galletitas… - se apresuró a decir Goku mientras frotaba su estómago y dejaba que unos hilos de babilla le colgasen sin querer de las comisuras de los labios.

-----------

Mientras tanto, Goten y Trunks se encontraban frente a un peligro enorme, pues el ataque de Pan, poco calculado, visceral y potente, podría salirles caro.

Marron llegó en el momento menos propicio, con el aliento fuera por la carrera y justo cuando Bra gritaba un profundo y más reflexivo - ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Pero ya era tarde, el mal estaba hecho, y cientos de gotas de ácido saltaron hacia el lado de los semisaiyajins salpicando a ambos que, aunque pudieron evitar gran parte del problema por sus rápidas reacciones, no pudieron evitarlas todas.

El agujero abierto se cerró inmediatamente y los semisaiyajins, heridos en su orgullo y en sus propias carnes, pasaron del dolor a la incertidumbre y de ahí, a un profundo y monumental cabreo.

Bra no estaba menos enfadada. - ¿Cómo te atreves? Es mi hermano quien estaba ahí detrás, le he visto por el agujero. ¡Tonta! ¡Eres peor que tu abuelo!

¿Cómo dices? – gruñó Pan herida en su punto flaco.

Hmp. Lo que escuchas. Kakarotta.

¿Cómo me has llamado?

Haya paz… - pidió algo incomprendida Marron.

Ka- ka… Kaka… - insistió en la pronunciación – rotta – completó el insulto - ¿Además de idiota eres sorda? – susurró con esa sonrisa maliciosa que solo podía haber heredado de cierto príncipe toca narices.

¡Ahora verán! – gritó Trunks algo más recuperado tras ayudar a Goten a quitarse la ropa que cubría su torso para que no le calase el ácido – Jiaaaaaa – lanzó una inesperada bola de energía en la dirección opuesta.

Las dos semisaiyajins prefirieron dejar para luego las discusiones y, emprendiendo una serie de maniobras de defensa, con rescate de Marron incluido, padecieron los efectos del ácido en sus sendos traseros. Por supuesto, debieron eliminar sus pantalones para evitar males mayores. Marron les ayudó con paciencia a despojarse de tan ajustadas prendas. No es un secreto que si hay algo que a una jovencita le agrada es empotrar su trasero en un pantalón de una o dos tallas menos.

Oye, eran… ¿eran chicas? – preguntó Goten aún incrédulo.

Eso parece… - murmuró Trunks sonriente por su buena venganza.

Mi culo… es sagrado…. – gritó Bra antes de cobrárselas dobles lanzando una serie de bolas de energía hacia el otro lado.

Consecuencia: 2-1 a favor de las chicas y desnudo casi integral de los chicos.

Esta me la van a pagar, me ha caído una gota en el cuello, mi cuello es muy sexy, todas las chicas están encantadas con mi cuello – gruñó Goten antes de lanzar una Kame hame ha.

Dios mío, haz que despierte de esta pesadilla – rezó Marron haciendo pucheros.

Consecuencia de la segunda venganza: 2-2, merecido empate y semidesnudo integral de las chicas.

Antes de que se produjera un tercer ataque Marron decidió hacer caso omiso a sus lágrimas y sacar ese genio que reservaba para las ocasiones especiales. Oh, si. Marron era dulce, Marron era agradable, era simpática, sencilla, buena gente. Pero sobrepasado un límite, era peor que su madre.

¡BASTA YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Tú, a buscar unas horas para taparte esas tetas que tienes fuera, ¡cochina!

Tú, a cubrirte el culo de una vez, que no me gustan las tortilleras.

Y… y…. y…. ¡AHORAAA! – gritó emulando una verdadera y genuina sargento de Marines.

Pan y Bra tragaron saliva. Aquella salida inesperada las había sacado de una espiral interminable de ataques sin sentido y desnudos innecesarios. Además, pensó Pan tapándose los pechos por instinto. A nadie le interesaba si ella utilizaba relleno de cuando en cuando… Bra emitió un característico y familiar "hmp" y, volviendo la cara con soberbia y altanería decidió cubrirse. Su padre no estaría orgulloso si la viera en tales circunstancias.

----------

Freezer estaba inquieto, pasaba el tiempo y no había solución posible. Aquella cortina ácida era infranqueable hasta para sus propios ataques. Nada surtía efecto y su propia imagen se vería afectada seriamente ante sus soldados si no se encontraba una solución rápida. Por su mente pasó la idea de asesinarlos a todos, evitar testigos de su incompetencia… pero pensó que, de momento, le convenía reservarlos. Al menos, hasta que salieran de allí. Los perros saiyajins eran muy efectivos para las misiones suicidas…

-----------

Mientras que ellas procuraban sus sendos atavíos improvisados, Marron decidió pone en acción la fuerza de su inteligencia. Un mensaje, en una… Rápidamente tomó una piedra algo plana del suelo y escribió con otra piedra de menor tamaño el siguiente texto.

Somos buenas. Lamentamos el incidente del ácido. Estamos atrapadas. Ayuda.

Seguidamente la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el otro lado acertándole el la cabeza a Trunks que quedó medio transpuesto con el golpe. Goten iba a devolverles el favor cuando, tomando la piedra asesina, se percató de que llevaba algo escrito. Sus ojos transmutaron repentinamente. Chicas… eran buenas… estaba preocupados por su salud… estaban en apuros… necesitaban su ayuda… ¡Perfecto! ¡Habían ligado! Si, Goten tenía una fijación con las chicas solo comparable a la afición que su padre tenía por la comida.

--------

La noche cayó más pronto de lo que parecía en aquel enorme planeta y con la noche, el resplandor de las estrellas iluminó el cielo del oasis donde descansaban Goku, Krilin y Yamcha, a expensas de que el enemigo hiciera aparición.

El sueño les venció rápido y una serenata de ronquidos guió los pasos de una sombra asesina hacia sus confiadas víctimas… La sombra tenía un aspecto horrible, los miembros superiores con forma de garras, las piernas extrañamente configuradas. La cabeza era un amasijo comparable a las serpientes de Medusa.

Uno, dos, tres pasos… y el rostro de Yamcha fue ensombrecido por la misteriosa aparición fantasmagórica. – Yamcha – susurró una voz macabra antes de lanzársele al cuello mordiéndole como una víbora.

Goku y Krilin despertaron sobresaltados mientras que su pobre amigo giraba y giraba con algo asido en su cuello inmutablemente inseparable. Una gota de sudor les recorrió la frente.

Bu… Bu… ¿Bulma? – preguntaron incrédulos al unísono.

Pero algo más llamó la atención de los dos espectadores fortuitos. Una emanación de energía, una luz brillante que se introducía en la atmósfera a varios kilómetros de allí. Por supuesto, las discusiones de novios eran menos interesantes, así que partieron a toda velocidad de vuelo hacia aquella luz.

---------

Freezer no podía soportarlo más. Si su último ataque no resultaba, preferiría destruir el planeta antes que permanecer en aquel encierro durante más tiempo. Total, él podía mantenerse con vida en el espacio. Último intento…

------------

Shanmiyami, tus preguntas encontrarán respuesta en el siguiente capítulo: La tortura de Freezer.

Kawaii Destruction, Goten y Trunks tienen 18 y 19 sendos lindos añitos. Igual que Bra y Pan respectivamente.

Zetsuna, no seas tan crítica, tengo muchos fics terminados, mira mi perfil. Es cierto que tengo otros en proceso, pero ¿has visto el gran número de ellos que ya terminé?

Schala, suponías bien… jejeje.

Bra-viki, gracias por tan encomiable promesa ;)

Pazmeliita, pues ya verás que pasará cuando se encuentre, fiuuuuuu.

Bulnatt, no creas que es tan reallity schow, cuando veas el siguiente capítulo comprobarás a qué me refiero…

Yanki Girl, coincidimos en esa apreciación.

Kili, ya lo creo que promete ponerse bueno, jojojo.

Shadir, nada de laberintos, pero terminarán por encontrar una forma de comunicarse y de… pasar de un lado a otro… jeje.

Saiya, si, es lo que me agrada de esta página, que te avisan de las actualizaciones (bueno, siempre que no se estropee el servidor… que pasa demasiado a menudo…)

Un beso a todas!

SuperBrave.


End file.
